The present disclosure relates to a display substrate including a gate driving circuit.
A display device includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels connected to the plurality of data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit configured to provide gate signals to the plurality of gate lines, and a data driving circuit configured to output data signals to the plurality of data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift resistor including a plurality of driving stage circuits (hereinafter referred to as driving stages). The plurality of driving stages output gate signals corresponding to the plurality of gate lines, respectively. Each of the plurality of driving stages includes a plurality of transistors that are connected to each other. The gate driving circuit may be mounted in a non-display area of a display substrate through a thin film process, and may be simultaneously formed with pixels.